


Seekers and Templars

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, needing to say thank you, sparring match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requests can be made here:<br/>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seekers and Templars

Cullen sighed for a moment as he stood up, groaning softly as he felt each of the bones pop in his back and stretched his arms above his head. “I might as well go talk to her.” Cullen muttered to himself and sighed as he walked off towards the courtyard and stopped at the top step noticing both the inquisitor and Cassandra were practicing. “Keep your shield up, if you falter once. you could wind up dead.” Cassandra shouting swinging her sword and laughed as Sakai managed to block it with her shield. 

“I thought you said this was going to be easy.” Sakai said reaching her hand up and wiping the sweat off her forehead. “It is, if you pay attention.” Cullen said chuckling as the inquisitor nearly lost her balance as Cassandra’s sword came at her. “Damn it Cullen.” Sakai muttered shaking her head for a moment. 

“Why don’t I show you how its done.” Cullen said picking up the sword that Sakai had dropped and smirked at Cassandra who shook her head though she was smirking. “Fine its your funeral.” Cassandra said shaking her head for a moment. Sakai sighed as she walked over to one of the benches and sat down watching both of them spar and chuckled resting her head on her hand and chuckling. 

“You guys are pretty good, and you seem to have so much respect for each other.” Sakai said smiling as Cullen shot her a glance almost getting hit. “Well I suppose if you count us arguing about stupid things respect. though Cassandra did look out for me at my toughest moment.” Cullen said before gasping as Cassandra hit him straight on with her shield. 

“You can thank the inquisitor for that.” Cassandra said panting softly and shook her head as she straightened up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Cullen groaned as held his nose, wincing slightly. “Yea I know that, but if you…never mind.” Cullen said quickly holding his hands up in a defensive nature but he chuckled as he noticed Cassandra was smirking at him. 

“Yea well, don’t mention it.” Cassandra said stretching her arms above her head before walking off towards the tavern placing her sword down on the ground, Sakai sighed as she walked over to the sword and picked it up, swinging it a couple times. “I guess training done, unless you want to…well its your decision.” Sakai said smirking as she noticed Cullen was nodding his head. “Alright, why not.” Cullen said shaking his head


End file.
